


NaNo Writober 2020

by Dian87



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Iulia - Freeform, Molensis, Tuscia, Writober, floris - Freeform, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dian87/pseuds/Dian87
Summary: Il NaNo Writober è l'evento che si ripete ogni anno ad ottobre e consiste, come nell'Inktober e simili, di scrivere una breve storia o una scena secondo un prompt scelto nel gruppo NaNoWriMo Italia.Come idea di questo Writober, scriverò delle scene provenienti da varie parti di Gea.
Relationships: Arys Somnaris della Valpiega / Thymeria Iulia Silvanus





	1. Fiordo

_Molensis, nei pressi di Hǫfnheimr_

«Mamma, papà! C'è una barca!»

Sollevai lo sguardo dal campo che stavo dissodando e lo spostai all'imboccatura del fiordo. Una barca, con le vele abbassate, si stava avvicinando al piccolo porto della mia fattoria.

«Kenneth, credo sia per te.» chiamai, mentre Eivor mi si avvicinava tenendo sollevata la gonna. «Eivor, vai a vedere dov'è Finn e portalo nel bosco.»

La porta si socchiuse e potei vedere mio marito uscire dalla fattoria con la corta tunica in mano e la coda bionda che gli arrivava a metà schiena.

«Chi è?» mi rispose.

Accennai con il bastone alla nave che ormai era a mezza lega di distanza dal porticciolo. Lo vidi stringere la mascella e infilarsi la tunica, litigando con il tessuto.

«Porta i bambini lontano da qui, Silje. Tornate al villaggio.»

«Cos'hai visto?»

Allungò la mano verso la vela abbassata, da cui ora si intravedeva la sagoma nera di un drago. Mi mancò il fiato.

«Rekrutterere.»


	2. Brezza

_Tuscia/Iulia, mar di Pamontus, 1008 Or._

Spostò lo sguardo alle sue spalle, verso la poppa della galea sottile che lo stava portando all'isola di Bellum, e non potè fare a meno di pensare alla batosta che aveva preso l'Ordine. Numerosi confratelli erano morti, persino ser Goffredo da Montespezzato che li aveva guidati, e ora era da solo.

«Andate in Iulia?» chiese un uomo, scendendo dalle sartie del secondo albero.

Arys si voltò verso di lui, osservandolo con occhio critico: un corpo piccolo ma muscoloso, adatto ad essere sollevato per quelle ragnatele di corda, i capelli più arruffati che corti, come una pelliccia castana, ed un unico occhio, il destro, che brillava d'interesse.

«Sì.» rispose, semplicemente. «In quanto ci arriveremo?»

«Il continente o Bellum.» rispose il marinaio, che gli arrivava a malapena alla spalla. «Stasera a Bellum ed è già Iulia, poi dovrete trovarvi un'altra nave.»

Arys nascose un lieve moto di contrarietà.

«Pensavo faceste fino al continente.»

L'uomo scrollò le spalle e se ne andò. Arys l'osservò andarsene, stabile sulla nave che non aveva smesso di barcollare su quel dannato braccio di mare e che gli impediva di muovere qualche passo senza stare attaccato al bordo. Sollevò lo sguardo al cielo, agli uccelli che sfruttavano la brezza per planare delicati verso la loro meta e a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto poter fare lo stesso. Una brezza che li aiutava, certo, ma allo stesso tempo aiutava la sua preda a fuggire.

Avrebbe trovato sue tracce su Bellum? Sarebbe riuscito lui, unico _interfector_ in quelle terre, ad eliminare il problema?

«Per Sol che guida la mia mano nel giusto, per Marinus che protegge dagli abissi, per Aeris che controlla i cieli...» cominciò a recitare a mezza voce, mentre la brezza gli accarezzava i capelli.


	3. Abisso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vi consiglio di accompagnare la lettura con questo video: [Deep Sea Soundscape](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjQxhOXco_k)

_Iulia, Tergis, 367 Or._

La barca ondeggiava nelle lievi onde, sospinte da una brezza.

«Buttati.» gli disse una voce rauca.

Inghiottì la saliva, voltandosi appena verso l'uomo che teneva i remi. Il corpo bruciato dal sole portava tutti i segni più chiari delle cicatrici e da quella posizione non riusciva a vedere quelle numerose delle frustate sulla schiena.

«Cosa stai aspettando?»

Soppesò la pietra forata legata con una corda alla propria vita sottile e percepì il dondolio della barchetta. Tuffarsi e riemergere, come tutti gli altri ragazzini. Cosa poteva esserci di difficile?

Prese un respiro profondo e fece un passo, lasciandosi cadere in acqua. Strinse con forza gli occhi, ma poi li riaprì.

L'acqua era chiara, limpida, e poteva vedere gli altri ragazzi che stavano nuotando verso il fondo con un sacchetto di rete in vita e un coltello in mano. Tutti nudi, eccetto che per la pietra forata con la quale si aiutavano ad arrivare sul fondo.

Uno dei ragazzini si voltò, con lunghi capelli che volteggiavano attorno alla sua testa, e gli fece un cenno di saluto e indicò un punto.

 _Guarda su quel masso_ gli disse, prima di dirigersi verso un altro.

Scese nuovamente verso il masso e controllò tutte le conchiglie che aveva a portata di mano. Con il coltello ne aprì una lo stretto necessario per vedere che non vi era alcuna perla all'interno e si diresse verso un'altra, ma si sentì toccare sulla spalla. Un altro ragazzino gli si era avvicinato, con la testa così liscia che pareva riflettere parte della poca luce che arrivava lì sotto, e gli sorrise, accenando ad un'apertura.

 _Forse c'è un tesoro lì sotto_ gli gesticolò, mentre una lieve fila di bolle gli usciva dal naso. _Andiamo?_

Annuì e lo seguì.

Non era la prima volta che si tuffava, ma la prima ad una tale distanza dalla terraferma, e avevano detto più volte di non allontanarsi dal punto di raccolta. Non sapeva esattamente perché, ma immaginava fosse per la paura che potessero scappare. Ma dove potevano scappare in mezzo al mare?

L'altro ragazzino scese un po' più in profondità e si affacciò su un pozzo che scendeva. Si fermò sul bordo, tenendosi con le mani sulle rocce, e il ragazzino gli sorrise, accennando con il braccio al pozzo sotto di sé e all'assenza di qualsiasi pesce.

Troppo bello, troppo calmo...

Scosse la testa, facendogli cenno di tornare indietro, ma l'altro iniziò a scendere nell'abisso. Si spinse in avanti e lo prese per la mano, tirandolo verso di sé e facendogli cenno di venire.

Aveva senso rischiare in quel pozzo nero, dove nemmeno il sole riusciva a fendere l'oscurità?

 _Saremo liberi_ rispose il ragazzino, lasciando sfuggire una breve scia di bolle per scendere verso il fondo.

Lasciò la mano del ragazzino e l'osservò scendere. Poi...

Qualcosa guizzò nell'oscurità e si avvolse attorno alla gamba del ragazzino, qualcosa di un grigio chiaro. Una nube di bolle si formò attorno alla faccia del ragazzino mentre, sorpreso, cercava di strillare.

Doveva risalire, doveva assolutamente risalire...

Il ragazzino cercò di artigliargli il piede, ma riuscì a scivolargli via.

Spinse con le braccia, cercando di raggiungere la superficie.

Sentì di nuovo qualcosa sfiorargli il piede, attorcigliarsi attorno alla gamba, attaccarsi saldamente a questa.

Gridò, mentre vedeva l'alone luminoso del sole farsi più lontano e un tentacolo che gli sfilava vicino al viso con grosse ventose...


	4. Floreale

_Iulia, Tergis, Ciadin, 1009 Or._

Attese che la notte avesse coperto interamente l'accampamento prima di allontanarsi. Le mani si agitavano nervosamente sulla corona floreale che aveva chiesto alla _sáchu_ di intrecciarle e sospirò. Non una domanda era giunta dalla donna riguardo quella richiesta.

Infilò l'arco nel fodero che pendeva dalla cintura e si sistemò la faretra sulle spalle e si alzò.

«Vai?» il tono inquisitivo non faceva assolutamente parte di quella domanda, sembrava più una conferma.

«Sì, Elius, è il momento.» rispose lei, con un mezzo sorriso in volto.

«A dopo, sorellina.» una lieve risata era nascosta tra le parole. «Non farti mangiare dai lupi mannari.»

«Cretino.» prese una delle pelli dal suo giaciglio e la gettò in faccia al giovane con cui condivideva la tenda, anche se non riusciva a nascondere un mezzo sorriso.

Scivolò fuori dalla tenda spostando appena la stoffa dell'ingresso e si diresse con passo leggero verso l'esterno dell'accampamento. Osservò silenziosa la tenda dello straniero rischiarata dal fuoco da campo e fece un cenno di saluto alla guardia.

Lei era Silvanus, lo spirito del bosco che reclamava la sua libertà dall'infanzia, e nessuno avrebbe mai osato fermarla mentre tornava al suo ambiente... così come nessuno avrebbe potuto fermare un Marinus dal tornare al mare.

Lanciò un'occhiata alla falce di luna che le illuminava il cammino e scivolò sul sentiero fino a quando raggiunse l'imboccatura di una grotta. Fece un lieve sorriso e si inoltrò nell'oscurità.

Poche decine di passi e si fermò. Cercò con la mano libera la base di roccia e appoggiò sopra la corona floreale.

«Somnis, custode dell'altro mondo, io chiedo la tua intercessione.» iniziò a recitare, tendendo le mani sopra alla corona. «Apri i cancelli del tuo regno e permetti ad un tuo protetto di portarmi il suo giudizio.»

Sfilò da una tasca della faretra l'acciarino e la pietra focaia, inginocchiandosi. Fece brillare tre scintille prima di farne cadere un paio sulla corona e la vide prendere fuoco in poco tempo. Ebbe un breve pensiero di ringraziamento per la _sáchu_ e le sue conoscenze in ogni ambito. Le fiamme si alzarono lievi.

«A te, Somnis, e a tua moglie Gea dono questa offerta: possano i cancelli aprirsi per la vita di queste fiamme, possa il loro calore donare forza all'anima passata nel mondo dei più.» recitò ancora, sollevandosi in piedi.

Il crepitio del fuoco riempì il suo udito e la luce delle fiamme lambiva le pareti, agitandosi e creando nuove ombre nella roccia irregolare.

Un'ombra parve staccarsi dalle pareti e farsi più vicine.

«Regina Iulia.» sussurrò, inginocchiandosi.

L'ombra parve chinare il capo in segno di assenso.

«Nel vostro mondo è ormai giunta la creatura che è arrivata dalla Tuscia.» l'ombra annuì di nuovo. «Il tusciano a breve ritornerà alla sua terra natia. Io... devo andare?» il tono della giovane tentennò.

L'ombra sollevò appena una mano.

«È strano, diverso da tutti coloro che sono giunti da fuori.» aggiunse, mentre la corona continuava ad ardere. «Potrebbe causare problemi se tornasse da solo.»

L'ombra annuì, ma a lei parve che ci fosse un lieve sorriso per quanto non ci fosse alcuna bocca tramite cui sorridere.

«Per Somnis e per Gea, per questo quesito ho disturbato il tuo sonno...» mormorò. «indicami la strada giusta, o regina, e io la seguirò.»

Improvvisamente una folata di vento spirò forte dall'interno della grotta verso l'esterno, le fiamme accarezzarono fugacemente la figura della giovane prima di spegnersi del tutto.

Sorrise lievemente, il giudizio era stato formulato.


	5. Ape

_Odierna Tuscia, Fuflons, 52 Dis._

Le fiamme danzavano nella forgia, mentre un piccolo piatto che sorreggeva del materiale scuro accoglieva ogni calore fosse possibile immaginare.

Delle tenaglie si allungarono e scossero appena il piattino.

«Fa' attenzione, non formerà mai delle sfere perfette se agiti troppo.»

Le tenaglie uscirono dalla forgia e vennero appoggiate in un secchio d'acqua fredda e colui che le aveva maneggiate si voltò verso l'altra persona.

«Non preoccuparti, Aker,» gli rispose, squadrando il corpo sottile dell'orafo dai capelli grigi tagliati con una scodella. «avrai le tue dannate sferette. Quante te ne rimangono?»

«Sempre troppo poche.» borbottò, maneggiando con estrema cura un bastoncino e riscaldando la punta piena di resina e piccole sfere sopra alla fiamma di una candela. «Semla e Ina non possono essere onorate con un lavoro lasciato a metà.»

L'uomo alla forgia diede un'altra occhiata al piatto e poi osservò il vecchio che con estrema cura ticchettava con il bastoncino sulla superficie dell'ape metallica sul disco ovale che stava decorando.

Ad ogni colpetto una o due sfere riuscivano a staccarsi per depositarsi sul corpo di una delle quattro api che sembravano volersi nutrire del fiore delineato da altre sfere metalliche.

«Mezenthies, lo so che mi stai guardando.» rispose Aker, senza nemmeno sollevare la testa dal lavoro. «Thefarie... quando ha intenzione di fare il rito?»

«Non appena avrai finito, Aker.» fece una pausa, appoggiandosi ad un banco di lavoro. «E, comunque, tra due nundine ci sarà la festa di Semla... sai che spera di placare la sua ira con quello.»

«È veramente opera di Semla?» una risata sommessa lasciò le labbra del vecchio mentre accarezzava il lavoro che stava svolgendo. «Chissà, forse ci siamo avvicinando veramente alla fine dei tempi...»

Mezenthies deglutì a fatica. Il pensiero volò alla piccola Velia che stava iniziando a seguirlo con gli occhi a casa, alla dolce Tar'xisa che lo attendeva con un sorriso in volto ed un mestolo in mano per cacciarlo nel ruscello della casa, alle morbide labbra con cui lo baciava quando lo aiutava a spogliarsi e allo stridolino di indignazione quando la trascinava con sé nell'acqua.

Spostò a fatica lo sguardo verso la piccola finestra del laboratorio e non sentì nemmeno il mormorio del vecchio.

«Come?»

«Possa tu non vivere tempi interessanti.» ripetè il vecchio. «I miei occhi sono ormai spenti, ma li vedo delinearsi all'orizzonte con estrema chiarezza.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho pensato a questa scena da quando ho saputo della parola "Ape" nel NaNo Writober ed il mio pensiero è corso a questa immagine, che purtroppo non è delineabile in poche parole.
> 
> Per la prima volta qui compare una data "Dis.", determina il periodo dei "Disordini", un po' come AC (Dis.) e DC (Or. = Ordine), ma non pensiate che allora sapessero cosa significasse visto che in tutta Gea esistono numerosi calendari diversi.


	6. Boschetto

_Iulia, Tergis, nei pressi di Calvula, 1008 Or._

Algida era ancora alta in cielo e illuminava di chiara luce il campo in uno dei boschi che ammantavano i dintorni di Calvula.

«Cosa dicono i blemmi?» chiese la _sáchu_ rivolta verso la giovane.

«Le loro sentinelle hanno trovato il nido della strix.» rispose la giovane, legandosi i capelli con un semplice legaccio in cuoio. «Potrebbe partire domani e proseguire ad est senza causare troppe perdite in Tergis.»

La _sáchu_ scosse la testa, meditabonda.

«Non è il caso di farla proseguire.» stabilì. «Se si unisse ad uno degli strix del nostro terreno, gli dei soli sanno cosa potrebbe venirne fuori.»

«Potrebbe venire fuori qualcosa di male?» chiese la voce squillante di una giovinetta.

La _sáchu_ spostò lo sguardo verso chi aveva parlato. I capelli lasciati lunghi nella metà destra del capo e tagliati appena sopra l'orecchio per l'altra metà la identificavano come una dei suoi apprendisti più giovani.

«Sì, Annoris.» le rispose la vecchia, mentre le spalle le crollavano per il peso della responsabilità. «È bene non far mischiare il sangue delle creature, se sono spinti da certe motivazioni.»

«Ma non siamo per la libertà di tutti?» chiese di nuovo la ragazzina.

«Dobbiamo anche essere liberi di non morire.» tagliò corto la ragazza dai capelli legati, sistemandosi l'arco in spalla. «Prendo i miei battitori e vado a controllare la caverna. Ve la caverete con... il tizio?» piegò lievemente il capo nella direzione della tenda in cui lo straniero stava riposando.

«Ha detto di essere l'equivalente di un _sáchu_... ma, se così non fosse, non sarà un problema occuparsi di lui, Thymeria.» la rassicurò la _sáchu_.

«Se ha fatti fuori un bel po'...» strinse le labbra con forza.

«Non lui, la strix.» le ricordò la vecchia.

Thymeria si voltò, allontanandosi e lanciando dei fischi acuti.

***

"Ma non poteva ammazzarsela nella sua terra?" si chiese Thymeria, accovacciata nel sottobosco con l'arco quasi orizzontale al suolo. "Tocca sempre a noi ripulire..."

Il verso di un gufo stanco attirò la sua attenzione e a questo rispose un'allodola.

"Incontro confermato" tradusse dentro di sé.

Intravide uno dei suoi uomini, una donna dal viso sporco di fango che si era appena sollevata dalla buca. Thymeria ne richiamò l'attenzione con un cinguettio e puntò indice e medio verso i propri occhi e poi li unì, ruotandoli verso l'imboccatura della caverna. Il trillò dell'interlocutrice fu tanto articolato quanto dettagliato il suo resoconto.

Thymeria fischiò di nuovo, assegnando gli ordini ai suoi commilitoni, e metà di loro in silenzio si allontanarono dalla posizione per incamminarsi verso il campo principale. Anche Thymeria si allontanò da lì, lasciando la sua seconda in comando nella buca.

***

Era di nuovo sera quando la metà del gruppo di avanscoperta aveva raggiunto l'accampamento e Thymeria aveva dato gli ordini per riposarsi e per recuperare l'equipaggiamento necessario.

«La stanno tenendo d'occhio da stamattina e presto avrò bisogno di dargli il cambio.» stava dicendo Thymeria, con le braccia conserte in modo da reggere l'arco nella custodia alla cintura. «Gli altri sono andati a prendere reti e corde e non ci metteranno molto ad essere di ritorno al campo. Se partiamo non appena arrivano, gli altri potranno riposarsi.»

«E voi crollereste dal sonno dopo queste marce forzate.» rispose la _sáchu_. «È fuori discussione, Thym.»

«E allora lascia andare me.» il tono della giovane si stava alzando e le altre persone attorno al fuoco si scambiarono un'occhiata a metà tra la preoccupazione ed il divertimento. «Ho fatto marce peggiori e avrò il tempo di riposarmi quando arriverò.»

«Thym, no. Tu ci servi qui.» rivelò la vecchia.

«Per cosa? Per occuparvi di uno stupido _metsci_ disarmato?» sbuffò Thymeria, sollevando lo sguardo al cielo.

«È fidato e gli abbiamo tornato le armi.» rispose la vecchia e fissò lo sguardo su un punto fuori dal gruppo.

Thymeria voltò lo sguardo verso lo straniero che si stava avvicinando al campo.

« _Pjesuie_.» imprecò e cominciò ad allontanarsi. «Io dormirò qualche ora e poi partirò, non mi importa chi ci sarà.»


	7. Nebbia

_Iulia, Mar Internos, 908 Or._

Lo sciabordio dell'acqua accompagnava il canto dei gabbiani nascosti dietro alla pesante coltre di nebbia.

«Nulla in vista.» gridò la vedetta del legno mercantile, cercando di scrutare dalla sua posizione nelle ombre a malapena distinguibili.

Sulla tolda, il capitano sospirò appena studiando con attenzione il cielo per individuare il pallido disco solare e mormorò a fil di labbra due calcoli. A sera, forse, sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare a Shanza e quel viaggio sarebbe finito... due boccali al porto e poi a casa...

Lo sciabordio sembrò aumentare di intensità e si avvicinò alla prua per osservare meglio. Strizzò gli occhi, silenzioso.

«Nave a destra!» gridò la vedetta. «Non accenna a fermarsi! Non ci hanno visto!»

«Tutti ai remi! Forza ai remi di destra e indietro quelli di sinistra!» latrò il capitano, correndo al seggio del pilota. «Giriamo a sinistra!»

La vedetta rimase aggrappata all'albero. L'ombra della nave, prima poco più grande di quella su cui prestava servizio, si faceva sempre più possente, qualcosa sembrava danzare sulla superficie dell'acqua ai suoi fianchi e solo dopo si rese conto che non aveva un'unica fila di remi come la loro.

«Ci distruggerà...» mormorò, con un filo di voce ed il viso completamente esangue.

«Forza con quei remi!» stava continuando a latrare il capitano, mettendo mano alla barra del timone e aiutando il timoniere a spostare l'asse.

L'ombra della nave ormai incombeva su di loro.

Sarebbero stati presi di striscio.

Sarebbero morti annegati.

Sarebb...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> avrei potuto usare "tribordo", invece di destra, ma, facendo due ricerche in croce, ho visto com'è una parola utilizzata durante il XV secolo e non ho trovato alternative precedenti. Per quanto avessi bisogno di un termine marinaresco, e nemmeno una brevissima ricerca sui poemi omerici abbia avuto successo, non mi sembrava il caso di usarlo per un periodo così antecedente.


	8. Resina

_Iulia, Tergis, 1008 Or._

La schiena si appoggiò pesantemente al tronco del pino, mentre le mani le sfilavano freneticamente i lacci del corpetto di cuoio.

Le labbra si unirono in un bacio e la giovane sentì liberarsi i due lati del corpetto di cuoio.

" _Pjesuie_ , poi dovrò allacciarlo tutto." imprecò mentalmente, venendo subito distratta dalle labbra del giovane che si spostarono dalle labbra, seguirono la linea della mascella con delicati baci e giunsero sul collo.

Le mani di lui scivolarono verso la cinghia sulla spalla e le sciolsero il cinturino, facendole pendere il corpetto da un lato solo. Lei posò una mano sul petto di lui, mentre con l'altra faceva cadere a terra il corpetto, restando solo con una camicia troppo grande per lei e una gonna corta fino al ginocchio, anch'essa di cuoio ma più morbido rispetto al corpetto.

Gli sciolse il nodo del farsetto di cuoio e fece scivolare il laccio fuori solo da qualche asola, prima di staccarsi da lui il tempo sufficiente per sfilarglielo e farlo restare con una corta casacca marroncina. Si sollevò in punta di piedi per baciarlo sulle labbra e lui la sollevò senza difficoltà, appoggiandola di nuovo contro il tronco e staccando qualche pezzo di corteccia resinosa che le finì tra i capelli e l'interno della camicia.

Le labbra si unirono di nuovo, avvinghiati in un nuovo abbraccio e dopo un attimo si ritrovarono a terra, fregandosene di come avevano fatto.

I baci di lui scesero lungo il collo e le sbottonò la camicia, baciandole il petto ed il seno sodo man mano che scendeva. Lei inarcò la schiena, sentendo i brividi percorrerle tutta la schiena e con una mano guidò la testa di lui più in basso e del liquido colarle tra le gambe.

Quando la testa di lui affondò nelle parti intime e iniziò a succhiare, si morse le labbra per trattenere un gemito. Alla cieca gli cercò le gambe, spingendosi verso di lui, e infilò all'interno la mano. Il pene era già rigido ed eretto e le sfuggì un gemito mentre cercava di liberarglielo dai pantaloni.

Lui si fermò, aiutandola a sciogliere i legacci e poi tornò verso di lei, baciandola e accarezzandole un seno prima di prenderlo tra le labbra.

Lei si sollevò, lo cercò mentre la mente le si annebbiava e con una mano lo guidò all'interno di sé, accogliendolo con un colpo di reni ed un gemito più forte degli altri. Gli strinse le braccia attorno al collo mentre i corpi si univano in colpi ritmici e alla fine lui si irrigidì, chinandosi a baciarla, e crollò su di lei.

Respirarono a fondo, ad occhi chiusi, e abbracciandosi dolcemente. Rimasero silenziosi a lungo, prima che lui scivolasse al suo fianco, privandola del dolce peso.

«Hai della resina tra i capelli...» ridacchiò lui, allungando la mano per togliere uno dei pezzetti di corteccia.

«Menpako cito...» rispose lei, ridacchiando.

«Dimmelo in floriano.» le sfiorò la fronte con i polpastrelli.

«Chissà perché...» gli prese la mano, baciandola delicatamente e appoggiandosela sulla guancia. «Ora mi toccherà lavare la camicia o chi lo sente Elius...»

«Ancora non mi hai detto perché hai avuto bisogno di un cambio...» la mano di lui scivolò sulla schiena di lei, piegando appena le dita sotto alla camicia e sentendo la pelle nuda della ragazza.

«Hai mai provato il brivido di essere inghiottito da un badalischio?» gli chiese, accucciandosi su di lui con un sospiro.

L'espressione del giovane raggelò e gli occhi si allargarono un attimo, mentre le braccia stringevano un po' più forte la ragazza come per assicurarsi che fosse veramente lì con lei.

«Nemmeno io.» non riuscì a trattenere una risata ad vedere la faccia spaventata. Si chinò sulla spalla di lui per trattenere le risate e lo sentì rilassarsi appena. «Non è stato niente di grave, il _sáchu_ principale di Shanza ha avuto bisogno di una mano per dei problemi lungo il confine, ho dovuto esplorare una grotta e mi sono trovata sotto una pioggia di guano di pipistrello.»

«Cos'è meglio? La resina o il guano di pipistrello?»

Il viso della ragazza assunse un'aria scocciata. «Secondo te?»


	9. Luna

_Iulia, Tergis, 20 Decile 1009 Or._

Lumos spandeva luce dorata e la luce di Algida, chiara come la neve, era quasi altrettanto, attorno a loro una coperta di stelle punteggiava il cielo notturno, cercando di superarne la luminosità.

Al suolo, un'altra coperta separava due schiene dall'erba umida e le mani erano intrecciate tra di loro.

«Come sta andando l'addestramento con gli accoliti?» chiese Thymeria, voltanto lo sguardo verso Arys.

Lui sorrise, sollevando la mano per baciargliela. «Sto scoprendo ogni giorno cose nuove.» con l'altra mano le spostò una ciocca che le era finita sui capelli. «Se solo gli altri _interfectores_ o il comandante potessero incontrare Lylea o tua madre...»

«La _sáchu_ sarebbe contenta di incontrarli, quanto a _torri_...» girò il viso verso le lune e sospirò. «non credo sarebbe così contenta... senza contare l'altro problema...»

«La lingua?»

«Il fatto che siamo donne.»

Arys si voltò sul fianco e Thymeria lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio.

«Possono sempre cambiare idea.»

Anche Thymeria si voltò e si accoccolò contro il suo petto, posando l'orecchio sul cuore e ascoltandone i battiti lenti, percependo quel calore che la stava facendo sentire bene, il ricordo dell'antenata che le indicava il cammino. Sospirò, sentendolo cingerla con un braccio.

Per quanto avesse provato a discuterne con la madre, lei era sempre fissa con la sua idea, l'impossibiltà di andare d'accordo a lungo con esseri umani provenienti da altri continenti, esseri che avevano usi e costumi completamente diversi dai loro. Per quanto fosse stata lei a vegliare su Arys poco più di un anno prima, nemmeno l' _interfector_ le andava completamente a genio.

Arys le baciò delicatamente il capo, spostando lo sguardo sulle lune e su Algida che si trovava molto bassa sull'orizzonte. L'addestramento, in realtà, era quanto di più diverso si sarebbe potuto aspettare: niente allenamenti di spada, niente strategie militari, solo lunghe lezioni in cui si parlava delle varie creature e, qualche volta, un'uscita nel bosco per evidenziare il comportamento schivo e farsi conoscere da loro... e sentiva che non aveva ancora scalfito la superficie della conoscenza.

Thymeria sollevò appena il capo per baciargli il collo, rimanendo nel suo abbraccio, e poi una cosa attirò la sua attenzione.

«Guarda!» esclamò.

Una striscia luminosa era comparsa improvvisamente e velocemente attraversò il cielo, tagliando a metà le lune con la sua scia. Arys si irrigidì, ma Thymeria ridacchiò, gioiosa, prima di rendersi conto dell'espressione di lui.

«Che succede?» chiese, incuriosita.

«Dovrò tornare a Floris tra poco.» rispose, scuro in volto. «Arriveranno catastrofi...»

«Come mai?» lo sguardo ora era perplesso.

«La stella cadente.»

«Come può essere una stella cadente essere foriera di questi presagi?» sbuffò Thymeria, mettendosi seduta e incrociando le braccia. «Sono solo stelle che Sol ci invia per assicurarci che veglia sempre su di noi.»

Ma lui non rispose, turbato.


	10. Neon

_Alfea, Floris, 2019 Or._

Le città della parte vecchia di Floris si riflettevano sull'Arna, mentre le insegne al neon si riflettevano sul fiume silenzioso, imbrigliato dagli argini creati molti secoli prima. Il chiacchiericcio si faceva più fitto nei pressi dei punti in cui i ponti collegavano i due lati della città.

Sotto ad una statua che ricordava un vecchio condottiero il cui nome sarebbe stato dimenticato se non fosse stato per statua di bronzo, si trovava una persona. I capelli erano stati tagliati ai lati, ma sopra erano ancora fluenti e raccolti in una coda.

"Sono sotto alla statua di re Humberto" recitava il messaggio che stava digitando sul cellulare. "Vedessi cosa gli hanno fatto XD XD XD"

"Dai, scattati un selfie." rispose un messaggio.

"SELFIE! SELFIE!" trillò un altro messaggio.

"Non si può, tutti questi neon creano una luce assurda..." i pollici volavano sul cellulare e ridacchiò alle sue parole. "tutti i morti sono o santi o criminali!"

Si staccò dalla statua e impostò la fotocamera. Indietreggiò di qualche passo, puntandola sulla statua e scelse un paio di filtri. Rise tra sé e sé, scattando la foto cui erano state aggiunte un'aureola al neon e delle guance arrossate d'imbarazzo.

"CMQ siamo lì tra 3 minuti" lesse nell'anteprima del messaggio.

«Bella signora, vuole una rosa?» l'uomo che si era avvicinata sembrava un umano.

La giovane lo studiò con attenzione. In testa portava un cappello forse un po' troppo alto e non indossava scarpe, che rivelavano invece degli zoccoli caprini. L'espressione di disgusto non riuscì ad essere nascosta da una più diplomatica mentre lo allontanava con un gesto insofferente. Il fauno sospirò, con il suo mazzo di rose incartate singolarmente tenute delicatamente.

La ragazza sbuffò.

"Se n'è avvicinato un altro, di quei pezzenti..." digitò, storcendo l'angolo della bocca. "chissà perché non se ne sono liberati, quando ne potevano..."

"Perché sono utili... andresti tu a pulire i bagni quando lo fanno loro?" rispose un messaggio, allegando la foto di un gabinetto ridotto nelle peggiori condizioni.

"Sono anche loro persone, non importa quanto siano diverse!" non riconosceva il numero di chie aveva inviato questo messaggio, doveva essere stata una nuova aggiunta di qualcun altro della cricca.

"Eccola, la paladina!" la derise un altro messaggio. "Se siamo noi la razza migliore un motivo ci sarà"

"E se siamo i migliori, perché abbiamo bisogno di trattarli così?"

"Perché altrimenti sarebbero morti, come voleva quel re... re Coso..."

"Re Emolus di Floris." eccolo, il secchione, che aveva aggiunto la foto dello stendardo del re. "L'unico che ha provato a conquistare Alfea, non riuscendoci"

La giovane vide che uno dei presenti stava registrando un messaggio, un altro di quelli di cui non si era nemmeno degnata di salvare il numero dei contatti. Attese che la registrazione finisse.

«Sì, re Emolus di Floris ha tentato di conquistare Alfea e ce l'avrebbe fatta se non fosse stato tradito dall'interno... sarebbe bastato che inviasse i suoi migliori assassini per ammazzare Humberto e non ci sarebbe stata una Floris alfeana.» la voce era di una ragazza, sembrava piuttosto giovane e dall'accento avrebbe detto che proveniva da qualche paesino sperduto.

«Sì, figurarsi se gli _interfectores_ avessero avuto mai il coraggio di ucciderlo...» sbuffò. «Meno male sono stati ammazzati tutti...»

Una sensazione di gelo si irraggiò dalla sua schiena, assieme ad un dolore penetrante. L'aria le uscì dai polmoni mentre una seconda pugnalata la raggiungeva dal basso e le penetrava il cuore. Mosse appena qualche passo in avanti, accasciandosi sulla statua.

«Credo che alcuni di loro siano ancora in mezzo a noi e che abbiano seguito le orme di alcuni dei loro, più aperti all'ignoto.» stava continuando la voce, mentre uno dei neon cominciava a lampeggiare. «Non avete sentito parlare dei _M.I.N.R._? Ci sono tracce lungo tutta la storia di Alfea...»


	11. Sogno

_Tuscia, Alfea, 9 eodie 1010 Or._

“Guarda i soli nascosti,  
essi necessitano protezione,  
dalla tua vita devono essere discosti.

Rifuggi l’azione,  
trova riparo,  
presto arriverà il tempo della perdizione.”

«Chi parla?» chiese Arys.

L’oscurità era fitta attorno a sé, non riusciva a sentire nulla, nemmeno la presenza della moglie o di un pavimento.

“Egli chiama l’acciaro  
per la causa perduta,  
egli vorrebbe esser il faro

ma non solo di sé sarà la caduta.  
Gli avi di lui disconosceranno il nome  
e di ciò che avverrà la terra si farà muta.”

La voce tacque.

«Chi siete? Chi parla?» allargò le braccia, ma il terreno che fino a quel momento l’aveva sostenuto svanì, facendolo precipitare.

«Arys, Arys…» qualcuno lo stava scuotendo dolcemente.

Socchiuse gli occhi, la luce livida dell’alba stava entrando tramite gli scuri e accanto.

«Stai bene?» gli chiese ancora la moglie. «Stavi gridando…»

Arys annuì appena, non riuscendo a portare lo sguardo su quello di lei.


	12. Lenzuola

_Tuscia, Floris, Dossacles, 1013 Or._

Appoggiò la bambina nella cesta di vimini e prese da un'altra un grande lenzuolo. Stese con gesti tranquilli, cercando di centrarlo e poi lo rimboccò al fondo.

La bimba pigolò, cercando di girarsi, sul fianco, prima di emettere un piccolo vagito.

«Sì, Aurora, ora ti metto sul letto.» le sorrise, tornando da lei per darle un bacio sulla fronte prima di tornare alle lenzuola.

La bambina si prese un piede, iniziò a studiarlo con estrema attenzione e si avvicinò il piedino nudo alla bocca, assaporandolo con estasi.

«Saprà di formaggio.» rise Thymeria, piegando ad angolo la parte del lenzuolo che arrivava alla fine del letto e infilandolo sotto al materasso di lana. «Non credo sia tanto buono.»

Velocemente fece anche l'altro angolo e poté tornare alla cesta a prendere la bambina. La testa ormai le reggeva bene e la piccola si spalmò sulla mamma.

«Ehi, ehi... così mi fai cadere...» fece finta di cadere indietro e si distese sul letto.

Aurora scivolò giù dalla mamma e piantò con decisione le braccia a terra, impegnandosi con tutta se stessa per sollevare un po' la schiena e la testa. Thymeria la osservò con attenzione, gli occhi chiari della bimba ricordavano quelli di lei, come i capelli così chiari che sembrava fosse pelata, ma il naso era tutto quello del padre.

Gli occhi della bambina si fissarono su di lei, ma poco dopo scivolò di nuovo sul materasso. Thymeria prese il lenzuolo e lo appoggiò sulla testa della bambina, facendo sì che sembrasse che la piccola indossase un velo.

«Ora sei proprio una signorina di città, Au...» disse, in tono fintamente pomposo. «è tempo che tu ti comporti come tale e ti trovi un...»

Sentì la porta della casa cigolare e si zittì, dando un bacio alla piccola che stava cercando di sollevarsi di nuovo con le mano sul braccio della mamma e la bocca aperta che bramava il seno.

«Ma quanta fame hai, ti ho dato adesso da mangiare.» rispose, attirandola a sé e offrendole il seno cui la piccola si attaccò subito.


	13. Discoteca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Musica d'accompagnamento, meglio se messa al massimo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0kuMR9nW0E](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0kuMR9nW0E)

_Alfea, Floris, 2020 Or._

La musica era sparata a palla nella stanza in cui le luci lampeggiavano di continuo.

Gente si agitava nei balli più disparati, con braccialetti fluorescenti appesi ad ogni parte del corpo. Gente che limonava in ogni angolo libero. Gente che saliva sui tavoli, liberandosi dei vestiti.

Una persona cadde a terra...

Gente che continuava a ballare. Gente che fingeva di esser contenta.

Forse aveva sentito la gente che lo calpestava, forse...

Gente che inciampava.

Musica che continuava a suonare.

Gente che strillava non sentita e si fiondava verso l'uscita. Gente che cadeva. Gente che calpestava. Gente che temeva per la propria vita. Gente che si buttava fuori.


	14. Buio

_Tuscia, Floris, località ignota, 996 Or._

«Io sono Arys Somnaris.» mormorò il bambino, appoggiando una mano sulla parete umida.

Nell'altra mano sentiva il cuoio dell'elsa del pugnale, gelido come il metallo sottostante, con le sue gobbe in ogni punto in cui il cuoio si sovrapponeva.

Una goccia cadde, colpendogli la testa. Il freddo della caverna gli si era infilato fin nelle ossa e quelle punture negli occhi dovevano essere causate dall'aria stantia.

«Io sono Arys Somnaris...» ripetè il bambino. «e non ho paura...»

Rilassò appena il braccio e una striscia di gelo si irradiò dalla sua coscia. Si irrigidì e la striscia sparì completamente. Era da tanto che non vedeva qualcosa, da quando il padre ed il fratello Sophocles lo avevano lasciato all'inizio del lungo budello di pietra.

"Certo che mamma poteva farmi mettere dei vestiti più pesanti..." si ritrovò a pensare, stringendosi il braccio con il pugnale al corpo e non osando staccare la porta dalla parete.

Ricordava bene le parole del padre, quelle sull'andare sempre avanti perché una luce sarebbe comparsa e di non staccare la mano dalla parete, quelle sull'essere pronto a difendersi...

La parete fece una brusca curva e in fondo intravide un bagliore rossastro. Deglutì un paio di volte prima di proseguire e non mollò l'appoggio sulla parete. Uno sferragliare di catene riempì l'aria e Arys si appiattì contro la parete.

«Non avere paura, piccolo...» gracchiò una voce che cercava d'essere suadente. «io sono qui...»

Arys allungò lo sguardo, prima del piede, e gli parve di intravedere un'ombra sulla parete non molto differente dal vello di una capra dal pelo lungo. Le catene cigolarono, ma l'ombra non si mosse.

«Sei tu il prescelto di questa generazione?» chiese ancora.

La curiosità iniziava ad avere la meglio su di lui e si avvicinò ancora, silenzioso.

«Oh, ma che tipino attento... lo si fiutava nell'aria...»

Arys raggiunse un bordo e allungò appena il capo. Si apriva una stanza che due fiaccole illuminavano, alle cui pareti erano saldate delle catene che giungevano fino al centro dove una figura era seduta. Osservò con attenzione i suoi capelli stopposi che cadevano in una massa informe, nascondendole il viso, e le braccia esili e lunghe.

«Chi sei?» chiese Arys, rimanendo vicino all'ingresso e cercando di darsi un contegno.

«Che carino... pochi degli altri lo hanno fatto...» fece una risata raspante. «ma tu non vuoi sapere chi sono, bensì _cosa_ sono...»

«Cosa?» l'osservò con sguardo perplesso e la donna sollevò le mani dai lunghi artigli per togliersi un po' di capelli dal viso.

Il volto era segnato da lunghe cicatrici, si vedeva una strana concavità all'occhio destro dalla palpebra abbassata e le cicatrici le marchiavano anche il resto del corpo.

«Io ti darò il marchio per cui sei venuto, cucciolo d'umano, ma ti chiedo una cosa in cambio.» tossì, portando improvvisamente la mano alla bocca e facendo sferragliare di nuovo le catene. «Poni fine alla mia tortura...»

«Quale... marchio?» mormorò Arys, confuso. «Io ero qui per la prova...»

«Il marchio è la prova... ma se un po' di bontà è rimasta nel tuo cuore, per favore, per questa bregostana che non ne può più della malvagità di voi umani...» implorò, abbassando il capo.

«Chi te l'ha fatto?» chiese Arys, guardandola con attenzione e avvicinandosi lentamente con il pugnale in mano.

La bregostana sorrise a fatica, sollevando la testa al soffitto. Arys le si avvicinò ancora di più. Il profumo di carne giovane si stava facendo strada attraverso le narici, cercando di stimolare ancora quella parte di lei ancorata alla sua natura.

«I tuoi avi.» mormorò, rauca.

Arys si immobilizzò, con la bocca socchiusa dalla sorpresa.

«Come possono...?» non riuscì a terminare la frase, stringendo con forza le labbra.

«Abbiamo un patto?» chiese la bregostana, sollevandosi e sovrastando notevolmente il bambino. Allargò le braccia, offrendogli il petto nudo.

Arrancò verso l'uscita, con il pugnale stretto nella mano. Non sapeva quanto tempo ci aveva messo, ma alla fine emerse dalle tenebre. Il corpo era lacerato da molte ferite che colavano sangue, gli occhi lacrimavano e sembrava non vedere quello che aveva davanti a sé.

Cadde, sentendo dei passi avvicinarsi...


	15. Sussurrare

_Tuscia, Floris, Floris, 1011 Or._

«Arys, il re ha ordini per te.» Sophocles allungò la missiva al fratello che gli stava davanti.

«Dove?» chiese lui, sospirando.

«Dalle parti di Boreana.» l'uomo si sistemò la giornea in velluto prendendolo dalla parte inferiore azzurra. «Ah, e lei...» abbassò il tono della voce, allargando il collo nero che terminava con una punta nera verso il basso nell'azzurro. «devi lasciarla qui.»

Arys lanciò uno sguardo di sbieco alla moglie che si trovava in un altro angolo del giardino, intenta a incordare il proprio arco. I capelli castani erano raccolti in una treccia sommaria e indossava un abito grigio dalle maniche molto aderenti. Se non fosse stato per il portamento e l'arma, l'avrebbe scambiata per una serva.

«Per quale motivo?» si accigliò, sussurrando mentre alla donna partiva una sonora bestemmia in tergisto per non riuscire a mettere la corda con quel "dannato vestito della malora".

«Lo sai, Arys, non fare il bamboccio.» sospirò, parlando piano e lanciando un'occhiata sospetta alla cognata. «Le donne non combattono, non è naturale...»

Ad Arys scappò un mezzo sorriso, ma poi tornò serio lanciando un'occhiata alla donna che era riuscita ad incordare l'arco e stava mirando con una freccia.

«Lei non è di qui... inoltre è una Silvanus, si sentirà bene nel bosco.» diede una pacca sulla spalla del fratello, mentre Thymeria tendeva la corda e centrava il bersaglio rotondo. «E non mi hai ancora detto qual è il problema.»

«Un fauno...» Sophocles spostò il peso da un piede all'altro. «ha sedotto molte ragazze nei villaggi vicini e... beh... lo sai...»

Thymeria incoccò una nuova freccia, del tutto ignara delle parole dei due.

«Allora avrò decisamente bisogno di lei...» un sorriso si allargò sul viso di Arys e alzò la mano. «Thym, vieni qui!»


	16. Umido

_Tuscia, Floris, dintorni di Boreana, 1011 Or._

L'umidità della mattina si levava dalle foglie del sottobosco.

«Preferirei avere i miei soliti vestiti...» borbottò Thymeria a mezza voce. «o almeno un paio di pantaloni...»

Odiava quel vestito lungo che raccoglieva ogni pozzanghera e ogni rametto dal sottobosco, tanto quanto il compito che era stato assegnato al marito. Aveva provato a convincerlo che non era necessario uccidere il fauno, a far sì che fosse lei a parlargli e capire le motivazioni di quegli accoppiamenti, ma il fatto che ci fossero altre persone con loro l'avevano reso irremovibile. Lui era un _interfector monstrorum_ e quelle creature non erano nemmeno simili a quelle di Tergis.

«Ti stanno bene, Thym.» tentò di rabbonirla Arys, appoggiando la mano sulla sua spalla. «Sai cosa devi fare?»

Thymeria non rispose, voltandosi e inoltrandosi nel bosco. L'unica cosa che era riuscita a farsi accettare dalla pattuglia era il fatto di essere un'esca per il fauno, in modo da non far affascinare altre ragazze e metterle in pericolo. In fondo, per quanto fosse la moglie dell' _interfector_ , lei era una straniera di cui non era necessario preoccuparsi.

Sentì un sussurro tra il fogliame e si sistemò il cesto sul braccio. Si chinò a raccogliere un po' di legnetti e riprese il cammino.

Perché aveva lasciato la sua terra per quel regno? Quello che provava per l' _interfector_ era veramente più forte o se l'era immaginato?

Odiava quell'umidità che le penetrava nelle ossa quanto il comportamento previsto per lei in quella terra infame. Figliare, ricamare, figliare di nuovo... dovevano averla presa per una mucca o una pecora. Sentiva ancora nelle orecchie le chiacchiere sconvolte della servitù quando avevano cominciato a sistemarle i bagagli e tirato fuori i suoi vestiti normali, per non parlare dell'arco che Arys le aveva fatto nascondere nel fondo.

Sentì un rametto rotto e si voltò di scatto verso la direzione, intravedendo una figura tra i rami.

«C'è nessuno?» chiese in floriano.

Nessuno rispose. Si immaginò che Arys fosse alla sua destra, mentre la figura sembrava essere a sinistra. Forse era uno degli altri...

«C'è nessuno?» ripeté, stringendosi al petto il cesto e cercando di sembrare spaventata.

La figura si mosse di nuovo e sentì lo scalpiccio tipico di uno zoccolo sul terreno. L'individuo sembrava avere un paio di pantaloni pelosi che gli arrivavano fino alla vita, mentre sul petto si notavano degli interessanti addominali. Studiò il viso dai lineamenti delicati con le piccole corna che gli spuntavano in fronte.

«Non... non aver paura...» le sussurrò, intimorito e tenendo le mani alzate.

Lo osservò con attenzione, vicino all'attaccatura del pelo, in alto, sembrava avere una macchia più scura...

Le tornarono in mente le frasi delle ragazze: mi è venuto addosso; voleva strapparmi quello che avevo; per Lucina, le sue mani... le mani...

«Sei ferito?» chiese, seria, e mandando a prostitute il compito da esca.

Il fauno la guardò sospettoso e piegò un po' le braccia, avvicinando le mani a sé ma tenendole sempre alzate.

« _Stro veciduo..._ » imprecò, lasciando cadere il cestino e iniziando a strappare la gonna. «Hai il fianco in cancrena, giusto? È per questo che ti avvicini agli umani, vero?»

Il fauno la osservò allibito, facendo cadere le braccia per la reazione della donna.

"È una donna?" si chiese, vedendola avvicinarsi e inginocchiarsi per controllare lo stato della ferita. "O è una..."

Thymeria sollevò lo sguardo e il suo viso perse ogni colore.

Una spada stava fuoriuscendo dal petto del fauno, rossa di sangue. Vide una goccia formarsi sulla punta e gocciolare sul filo fino a scivolare lungo il petto.

Dall'altra parte c'era Arys...


	17. Algido

_Tuscia, Floris, Floris, 1011 Or._

Thymeria si trovava distesa sul tetto del palazzo, coperta soltanto dai suoi vestiti di Tergis e da una copertina leggera.

« _Sie ciumedre_.1» borbottò, vedendo la sola Algida nel cielo.

Si chiedeva sempre come gli dei riuscissero a compiere un miracolo del genere, far sì che la più piccola luna nascondesse la maggiore e guadagnasse un alone dorato, ma quello era un compito degli astronomi del Tergis, non di una creatura boschiva che usava le stelle soltanto per tornare a casa quando si perdeva.

Era mezza poco più di nundina che non parlava con Arys, da quando il fauno era stato ucciso, e non aveva intenzione di farlo ancora per molto tempo.

Sentì dei passi, ma non si voltò.

La costellazione del cacciatore nella grotta le aveva sempre indicato la strada del ritorno a casa e ringraziava il fatto di poterla vedere anche lì.

«Fa freddo, vero?» chiese una voce maschile. «È proprio algida...»

Non rispose, incrociando le braccia dietro alla testa e osservando il cielo. Lo sentì sedersi accanto a lei e tirarle appena la coperta, sollevandola per coprirsi anche lui.

«Ce l'hai ancora per quello?» chiese ancora.

« _Gu tociudro_.2» rispose a mezza voce.

«Ti ricordi che so parlare il tergisto, vero?» sospirò, appoggiando dietro di sé le mani. «Non c'era altro che potessi fare.»

«Era ferito.» si decise a parlare in floriano. «Non mi sembra che ammazziate i vostri ammalati.»

Arys tacque un istante. «Puoi sempre tornare a casa.» il suo tono era gelido come la notte.

Non lo guardò, concentrandosi sulla costellazione di casa. Tornare nel Tergis, dopo che non si era lasciata così bene con buona parte della famiglia, dovendosi reinventare in un mondo che dopo un paio di anni le sembrava così lontano. Era ancora una Iulia? La sua antenata l'avrebbe accettata ancora? Perché le aveva indicato quella strada tre anni prima?

«O possiamo trovare un modo per proseguire assieme.» il tono dell'uomo era più gentile. «Possiamo lasciare Floris per un posto più tranquillo.» fece una pausa. «Sarò sempre un _interfector_ , fino al mio ultimo giorno, ma non saresti costretta a stare qui.»

«E ucciderai chiunque ti venga ordinato di fare, questo è il tuo lavoro.» non riusciva a vedere nulla di buono in quella idea.

Arys scosse lievemente la testa. «Non sono un assassino, Thym, e tu hai cambiato molte idee che ho accettato con la crescita.» appoggiò la mano sul suo braccio. «Lavorando da solo avrò più possibilità di fare a modo mio...»

Thymeria strinse le labbra. «Possiamo provare...»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A seguito inserirò i link al sito IPA reader, in cui potrete sentire come si pronunciano le frasi in tergisto utilizzate in questa storia. Se avrete bisogno di insultare qualcuno, sentitevi liberi di usarle :P
> 
> **Nota 1:** [La pronuncia della frase: _Sie ciumedre_](http://ipa-reader.xyz/?text=men%20sje%20%CA%83%C9%9Bl%20tr%C9%94&voice=Carla)
> 
>  **Nota 2:** [La pronuncia della frase: _Gu tociudro_](http://ipa-reader.xyz/?text=%C9%A1u%20to%CA%A7u%27dro)


	18. Mestizia

_Odierna Tuscia, 0 Or._

Si lasciò cadere su un masso, stanco. Ogni muscolo gli doleva, lo stomaco era stretto e non era riuscito a decidersi a mangiare.

Gli dèi si erano arrabbiati come non prima, le creature si erano rivoltate contro di loro, i mari avevano sommerso le città della costa come mai prima di allora e le onde avevano raggiunto persino le montagne più alte che conosceva.

Tutti erano morti, tutti tranne lui.

Quanto tempo era passato da quando vagava? Da quanto non riusciva più a piangere? Nonostante quegli anni...

Sollevò lo sguardo al cielo, nascosto dalle fronde degli alberi, e sentì qualcosa rigargli la faccia. Tutto era destinato a morire con lui?

Chiuse gli occhi.

Forse, se fossero stati più devoti...

Sentì dei rami schioccare, forse la sua fine era finalmente arrivata...


	19. Lapalissiano

_Odierna Tuscia, 0 Or._

«Sei ancora vivo?»

Non risposi, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

«Dai, vedo il tuo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi, dimmi che sei ancora vivo...»

Com'era fastidioso...

«Io sono vivo.»

Ma va?

«Sono vivo...» mi decisi a rispondere.

«Oh, ecco, lo sapevo... ma sei come me, vero?»

Oh, per gli dèi! Cosa significava essere come lui? Aprii gli occhi e vidi il cespo di capelli mori ed il viso giovanile.

«Sei un bambino...»

«Io non sono un bambino, ho ben sette anni.»

Dèi miracolosi...

«Sei da solo? Madre e Padre ti hanno portato qui...»

Una fitta mi attraversò il cuore. Degli umani dopo tutto quel tempo...

«Sono come mi hanno trovato.» tagliò corto.

«E dai, non rispondermi così...»

«Come ti chiami?»

«Laos Palizius.»

«Ecco, non essere... lapalissiano... e passami un po' d'acqua...»


	20. Frusto

_Tuscia, Marchesato dei Guidi, 1019 Or._

Tessa si trovava al quinto piano della biblioteca di Severino, nell'angolo più nascosto che conosceva.

Osservò con attenzione le corsie, prima di sfilare il libro dal suo scaffale e trovare nascosto dietro, come suo solito, il libro più vecchio che aveva trovato. Accarezzò con delicatezza la copertina di cuoio che ormai stava cadendo in pezzi e sorrise lievemente pensando a quali lavori avrebbe dovuto fare nel caso in cui fosse riuscita a prendere i materiali. Severino aveva già detto che non aveva senso riparare un'opera del genere, ma le piaceva rileggere quella storia.

Si sedette contro il muro ed iniziò a sfogliare le prime pagine con estrema accortezza.

«La Tuscia data i suoi eventi a partire dall'anno 0 dell'Ordine.» iniziò a leggere, scandendo con attenzione le parole. «I sopravvissuti dell'epoca hanno tramandato che proprio in quel giorno, il primo ventia dell'anno 0, è stato ritrovato un uomo del sud. Costui, dopo esser stato curato dai superstiti, ha operato per fornire il mondo dell'ordine di cui gode adesso.»

Sfogliò qualche pagina più avanti, dove un miniatore aveva illustrato l'uomo. Alto, biondo, con un fisico ben scolpito. Si chiese come sarebbe stato conoscerlo di persona, chiedergli se fosse un _veterno_ e in che modo pensava che il suo ordine avrebbe avrebbe fatto del bene alle persone che sarebbero venute dopo di lui.

Pensò a come andava avanti la storia, che ormai conosceva a memoria: l'uomo si riprendeva, vedeva le creature fatate attaccare la manciata di superstiti e stabilire che c'era un posto per gli uomini e uno per le creature (anche se il libro non si soffermava sui metodi di questa decisione), in questo nuovo assetto entrambe le popolazioni avevano potuto godere di una lunga pace e...

«Tessa!»

Si rialzò con un sospiro. Il momento di solitudine era finito, forse un altro giorno sarebbe riuscita a raggiungere la fine del libro... sempre se non le fosse sbriciolato tra le mani...


	21. Tigna

_Tuscia, Floris, Floris, 1013 Or._

Appoggiò la mano sulla pancia, fermando un momento il lavoro sul ricamo.

«Hai sentito? Alla fine ce l'ha fatta...» sentì sussurrare una delle domestiche che le erano state affiancate.

«Cominciavo a pensare fosse sterile...» ridacchiò l'altra.

Dire che non si sentisse la benvenuta era un eufemismo, aveva provato ad integrarsi, ma tutti accampavano un pretesto per allontanarsi. La straniera, peggio della tignosa...

«Potete anche andare a svolgere i vostri altri compiti.» Thymeria non sollevò nemmeno lo sguardo mentre riprendeva a camminare. «Non preoccupatevi, sarò qui a ricamare.»

«Ma, signora, a noi fa piacere stare qui con voi...» rispose melliflua una delle due, nemmeno si sforzò di capire quale.

«Cosa direbbe la padrona se la lasciassimo da sola e le succedesse qualcosa?» aggiunse l'altra.

Thymeria nascose un lieve sorriso, immaginando la gioia della suocera se ci avesse lasciato le penne, lasciando così libero Arys per un matrimonio migliore. Era facile sentirla tutta contrita consolare il figlio e gioire all'interno.

«Che è stata una mia decisione, ormai ci è abituata.»

Sentì i passi ticchettanti delle ragazze mentre uscivano imprecando a mezza voce. Aveva tolto loro un pomeriggio senza lavori pesanti, impegnati soltanto a guardarla e spettegolare. Non si rese nemmeno conto di star piangendo, se non quando vide una lacrima colpire il telo.

Era intrappolata, privata di ciò che la rendeva se stessa e non poteva nemmeno piangere apertamente per questo perché lei era voluta andare lì. Appoggiò il lavoro sul tavolino e si alzò senza emettere un singolo suono. Era facile piangere senza essere sentiti, visto quante volte aveva dovuto farlo nei suoi amati boschi, ma più difficile nascondere gli occhi rossi. Chissà quando sarebbe tornato Arys: una ninfa non avrebbe dovuto prendere troppo tempo per essere sistemata, in una maniera o l'altra...


	22. Vetusto

_Tuscia, Alfea, 1017 Or._

Le colonne si slanciavano verso l'oscurità e le finestre dalle delicate vetrate, di cui si intravedevano solo i piedi di alcune figure, erano cieche per la terra che aveva ricoperto l'edificio. Presso l'altare al centro dell'abside centrale alcune persone erano immobili come una foresta di statue ammantate. Solo alcune candele rischiaravano appena l'ambiente, ma non riuscivano ad affrontare il freddo umido che si infiltrava nelle ossa. 

«Quali sono gli ordini verso gli _interfectores_?» chiese una stanca voce rauca. 

«Quanto ci possiamo fidare della loro capacità di accettare i nostri modi?» la voce era più calma e profonda, ma l'individuo si trovava più indietro, completamente avvolto nel mantello e con il cappuccio a nascondergli completamente i lineamenti. Era seduto all'interno dell'absidiola centrale su una sedia di legno che ricordava un trono.

Gli ammantati si voltarono verso uno di loro. Il cappuccio del giovane era abbassato sulle spalle e riflessi rossastri illuminavano i corti capelli scuri. 

«L'ultima collaborazione risale a circa otto anni fa,» rispose. «con l' _interfector_ Somnaris. Avevano appena sprecato uno stormo di strigi ed era determinato a sprecare anche l'ultima con l'uovo.»

«L' _interfector_ è tornato qualche anno dopo, accompagnato da una straniera.» aggiunse un altro, dal volto coperto di una barba rossa impreziosita da strisce argentate che la maturità al termine gli stava donando. «Non sembrava che fosse di nuovo in caccia.»

I presenti rimasero zitti a lungo, non un respiro interruppe il silenzio mentre l'odore di muffa e chiuso li aveva ormai impregnati.

«Uccideteli tutti, assieme a chi sa la verità su di loro,» ordinò la figura assisa. «ma portatemi la straniera viva. Una creatura che è riuscita ad ammaliare un _interfector_ dev'essere controllata dal potere dei Precursori… i suoi simili potrebbero sempre venire a riprenderla…»


	23. Invitto

_Molensis, 950 Or._

Si appoggiò alla parete, scivolando al suolo e tossendo un grumo di sangue.

_Franziskyra…_

«Sì, ormai non mi resta molto… lo so…»

L'armatura era ridotta a pochi pezzi ammaccati e tagliati, unici residui dell'ultimo scontro contro gli "altri". L'elmo l'aveva buttato durante il volo che il suo drago aveva fatto per sottrarla allo scontro, un colpo di pugnale sulle cinghie per riuscire almeno a vedere dove stava andando.

Sentì una mano sul capo e sollevò lo sguardo mezzo cieco. Un giovane uomo, segnato nel corpo da numerose cicatrici, con un abito verde smeraldo aveva preso il posto del suo drago.

«Promettimi che farai risorgere i _Dragensønnene_ …» mormorò con le lacrime agli occhi, alzando a fatica la mano per prendere la sua. «Non devono restare invitti… solo perché io ho fallito…»

«Non hai fallito, Franziskyra.» la voce era calda come il fuoco che era in grado di sputare e il drago le si inginocchiò accanto, abbracciandola. «L'uovo è al sicuro, la speranza potrà essere dormiente, ma mai sconfitta…»

I singhiozzi scossero il corpo della giovane e il drago le baciò il capo, dove i capelli biondo cenere erano meno impiastricciati dal sangue. Dopo poco, però, la giovane si rilassò ed il braccio le crollò al suolo.

Si diceva che i draghi non piangevano, ma nessuno aveva mai saputo cos'era accaduto in quella grotta…


	24. Astruso

_Tuscia, Marchesato dei Guidi, casa di Isidora, 1018 Or._

«Leggi queste e poi prepara la pozione al termine del capitolo.» le ordinò Isidora, uscendo dalla casa.

Tessa sospirò, annuendo appena e prendendo le pergamene in mano. Quante pagine di caratteri astrusi era riuscita ad infilare quella donna in poche pergamene nemmeno troppo grandi? Raggiunse un lato della sala e prese il libro che le spiegava i vari caratteri.

«Tre unità della terra...» mormorò, indicando con gli indici i punti cui era arrivata su ciascun libro. «sette di acqua lustrale...»

Non era il primo libro con ricette astruse che le assegnava da studiare, ma sapeva che non poteva nemmeno tradurre nei caratteri semplici che Severino le aveva insegnato. Pochi erano quelli che sapevano leggere e meno ancora quelli che capivano a cosa servisse.

«Bollire tutto assieme...»

Possibile che quei simboli tondeggianti non potessero essere più facili da capire? Da dove veniva tutta quella scrittura strana?

Sospirò, non importava quanto potesse imprecare contro quella scrittura astrusa, Isidora si aspettava la sua pozione e sarebbe stato meglio se fosse stata corretta...


	25. Aggressivo

_Tuscia, Marchesato dei Guidi, vicino a Limis, 1016 Or._

_Le donne si trovavano in circolo, cantavano senza parole e sollevavano le mani al cielo. Flauti e tamburi accompagnavano le voci, sottolineando il ritmo monotono._

_Sorrise, rise, e si gettò in mezzo alle donne. Volteggiò su se stessa, sollevando la gonna._

_Un'altra donna le si avvicinò e la sollevò tenendola per le gambe._

_Era libera... libera..._

***

«Allora, donna, ti svegli?» gridò una voce, mentre una cinghiata la colpita sul braccio.

Si sollevò di scatto e protesse il viso con le braccia, rannicchiandosi su se stessa.

«Quanto pensi di dormire, eh?» un'altra cinghiata la colpì sull'altro braccio. «Devo andare a lavorare.»

Tessa saltò giù dal letto e non perse tempo a rivestirsi. Non era libera, era stata fatta sposare solo l'anno prima. Corse in cucina, trattenendo le lacrime per il freddo che le congelava i piedi e le scegge che stava raccogliendo e si gettò davanti al focolare.

«Hai di nuovo sognato, non è così?» sentiva la voce di Aldobrandino avvicinarsi sempre di più e perse l'esca dalle mani. «Una strega mi hanno dato, nient'altro che una fottuta strega...»

La cinghia calò di nuovo sulla sua schiena e un gemito di dolore le sfuggì dalle labbra.

«Per i nove, saprò togliertela io...» disse ancora, calando un altro colpo sulla camicia di notte, sporcandola di una riga rossa. «niente è meglio delle cinghiate per togliere la magia...»

La cinghia calò più volte sulla sua schiena e alla fine Tessa riuscì ad accendere la fiamma. Soffiò finché non riuscì a farla vivere per bene, interrotta dalle cinghiate.

«E guai a te se osi di nuovo fare quelle cose...» ringhiò, quando la donna riuscì ad appendere la padella sul gancio. «perché l'ho accettata...»


	26. Lamento

_Tuscia, Floris, pressi Monte Cippo, 1013 Or._

Il messaggio era chiaro, i lamenti erano più chiari alla sera e continuavano per tutta la notte, chiunque si avvicinava moriva di paura al solo avvicinarsi. 

Arys scivolò tra le rocce, le spade ancora custodite nei foderi. Il cappello lo proteggeva dalla pioggia che stava cadendo a secchiate. 

"Almeno Thym è all'asciutto," pensò, con un sospiro. "ora non deve proprio muoversi…"

I suoni erano ovattati e la mano scivolava da una roccia all'altra. Dei sassi rotolarono accanto a lui. 

«Come sei silenzioso, Somnaris…» ridacchiò un uomo accanto a lui. 

«Ormai dovremmo essere vicini…» sussurrò lui. 

Lanciò un'occhiata al collega. Tancredi era uno degli uomini più robusti che avesse mai visto, i muscoli erano delineati e non aveva problemi a muoversi silenziosamente e rapidamente. 

«Cosa vuoi fare?» indagò Tancredi, serio. 

«Scoprire cos'è.»

Arys si voltò verso la meta, una voragine nera si apriva nella montagna. Tancredi sorrise lievemente, scuotendo il capo per togliere un po' d'acqua dal cappello nero. 

Il vento cominciò ad alzarsi, lamentandosi tra i massi. 

«... amm…» sembrava dire.

I due uomini si scambiarono una lunga occhiata. 

«Do… ei?» continuò il vento. 

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Arys, mentre completava quelle parole. Non era il vento, ma una bambina.

Tancredi gli fece cenno di andare avanti ed entrambi sfoderarono le due spade. 

«Mamma?» la vicina si fece appena più forte.

Arys si inginocchiò, il pavimento della grotta era disseminato di ghiaia, ma nessuno scricchiolio proveniva dall'interno. 

«Un fantasma?» sussurrò Arys. 

«Allora basterebbe poco.» rispose Tancredi, con un filo di voce. 

«Ho paura, è buio…» pianse la vocina. 

Tancredi si inginocchiò per accendere una lanterna e la luce fendette l'oscurità. Le rocce umide scintillavano al loro passaggio, gli scricchiolii li accompagnavano nel loro cammino e la vocina tacque. Raggiunsero un bivio ed entrambe le strade portavano nelle tenebre. 

«Piccola, sono venuto ad aiutarti.» chiamò Arys, rinfoderando le spade. 

«Ma sei cretino?» gli sibilò Tancredi. 

Arys gli fece cenno di calmarsi, udendo un lieve singhiozzare. Avanzò verso la sua destra, cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile, appiattendosi alla parete per non disturbare il fascio di luce che Tancredi gli stava puntando contro. 

La mano raggiunse il bordo della roccia e si affacciò nell'apertura che apriva. 

Subito uno strillo di paura invase i cunicoli della grotta, accompagnato da un rumore metallico. 

«Ti prego, ti prego…» mormorò la vocina, tra un singhiozzo e l'altro. 

Tancredi corse in avanti e illuminò l'apertura, con la spada in pugno. Un mastello di metallo era appoggiato tra la parete e il pavimento e sotto di questo si intravedevano dei piedini nudi.

«Non uccidermi…» pianse la vocina. «voglio solo la mamma…»

Arys si avvicinò alla bambina, inginocchiandosi accanto a lei. Il mastello era consunto e presentava qualche buco, attraverso uno di questi vide brillare una lacrima.

Tentò di sollevare lentamente il mastello, ma la piccola lo tenne forte.

«Non voglio ucciderti…» tentò di rassicurarla.

«Sei un cappello nero.» pianse ancora. «Mamma ha detto che ci uccidete tutti.»

La piccola pianse più forte, rannicchiandosi di più. Arys sollevò con uno scatto il mastello, la bimba strillò e si rannicchiò, circondandosi le braccia con le spalle.

«Porco Noctis… un mostro umano…» imprecò Tancredi. «Fatti da parte, Somnaris.»

Arys sollevò una mano verso Tancredi, ma poi la allungò per accarezzare la testa della bambina. I capelli neri erano arruffati e annodati, quasi come il pelo di un animale selvatico, e la piccola continuava a singhiozzare.

«Cosa ci fai qui da sola?» le chiese, con tono gentile.

«Volevo… volevo aiutare la mamma...» singhiozzò la piccola. «ora non la vedrò mai più...»

«Somnaris...»

«Va tutto bene, piccola, questo “cappello nero” ti aiuterà.» le sussurrò, prendendo in braccio la bambina.

Per quanto la piccola fosse alta per l’età che dimostrava, era forse troppo leggera e sentiva le costole in rilievo sotto al vestito.

«Quella straniera ha fatto più danni del previsto...» borbottò Tancredi, scortandoli verso l’uscita.


	27. Risata

_Tuscia, Floris, Dossacles, 1015 Or._

La bambina correva attorno al tavolo della sala, ridendo. Alle sue calcagna il padre la inseguiva, le braccia protese, e la afferrò. La sollevò in aria, facendole fare qualche breve volo, e le spernacchiò io collo.

«Sei fortunata ad avere un marito così.» sospirò la donna cui Thymeria stava prendendo le misure.

«Ho scelto bene…» ridacchiò lei, finendo di prendere le misure e appuntandosele su un pezzo di stoffa.

La donna la osservò perplessa.

«Ho tutto quello che mi serve.» concluse Thymeria. «Torna tra qualche giorno e proveremo il vestito imbastito.»

«Non so come farei senza di te.» le sorrise la donna, prendendo congedo.

Thymeria si voltò verso Arys ed Aurora, la bimba era appesa a testa in giù al padre e stava continuando a ridere a crepapelle. Decisamente era fortunata ad avere una famiglia così: una bimba sana e allegra, un marito che le era stato vicino e con cui discuteva il meno possibile da quando erano in quel paesino e un nuovo arrivato ancora in grembo.

«Mamma, adda!» strillò la bambina, allargando le braccia mentre il padre la portava da lei. «Tono una fata.»

«Lo sei… e povero papà, gli starai distruggendo le braccia.» rise, accarezzandole il viso e dando un bacio al marito.

«Hai finito?» chiese Arys, appoggiando Aurora e solleticandole le ascelle.

«Per ora…» sospirò, portando la mano al grembo dove sentì un movimento. «è stata brava?»

Lui annuì e lanciò un'occhiata alla bambina che si era sfilata dalla presa del padre e si stava avvicinando alla porta. La piccola si aggrappò alla maniglia e tirò con tutte le sue forze.

La porta iniziò a scostarsi e ad Aurora sembrò di fare meno fatica. Fece per uscire e si trovò davanti un uomo in nero e blu, lo studiò con attenzione, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro e allungando il collo, pensierosa.

«Tio!» esclamò alla fine con un sorriso, lanciandosi ad abbracciarlo.

Tuttavia, né Arys né Thymeria stavano più sorridendo…


	28. Tentennare

_Tuscia, Floris, pressi del monte Cippo, 1013 Or._

«Vuoi spiegarti, Somnaris?» chiese Tancredi, serio e portando in mano il mastello metallico.

«E se non fossero tutte pericolose?» ripeté Arys, sistemandosi meglio la bambina in braccio. «Ero lì, Aquiliferis, li ho visti vivere e lavorare insieme.»

«Se anche così fosse…» concesse. «sono rimasti pochissimi in Floris e il fatto di essere stati cacciati tanto a lungo non ha migliorato i rapporti…»

La bambina ascoltava in silenzio le loro parole. Da quando il cappello nero l'aveva presa in braccio nella grotta si era tenuta stretta a lui, non aveva detto una singola parola, sperando che si dimenticasse della sua esistenza, poi… poi l'aveva sentito parlare di non uccidere, di una terra dove quelli come lui non uccidevano quelli come lei e si era concessa di sperare…

«Da qualche parte bisogna pur partire.» rispose Arys. «Qualcuno di qua e qualcuno di là, poi bisognerà convincere l' _Ordo_ e il re.»

Tancredi sbuffò.

«Che erbe ti ha dato… quella?» sollevò gli occhi al cielo.

«Thymeria…»

«E qual è il cognome, non si capisce mai… Silvanus?»

Arys ridacchiò. La bimba allungò lo sguardo e tese appena il capo, un movimento che l'uomo percepì subito. Arys si fermò e la tenne ancora in braccio. Una figura nera si stava spostando tra gli alberi e si avvicinava senza far rumore.

«Mamma!» esclamò la bambina, gioiosa.

La figura uscì dalla protezione dell'albero che la nascondeva. Era tanto alta quanto sottile, i capelli arruffati erano uguali nel colore a quelli della bambina e anche il vestito era lo stesso.

Arys appoggiò la bambina a terra, ma tenne una mano sulla sua spalla.

«Abbiamo trovato la bambina» le disse, serio. «e non abbiamo intenzione di farvi del male.»

Anche Tancredi appoggiò il mastello, ma tenne la mano vicino all'elsa di una delle spade. La donna tentennò, restando ferma al posto, osservò gli alberi, scrutando nelle loro ombre.

«Te l'ho detto che non funzionerà…» sbuffò Tancredi.

La bambina si divincolò e Arys la lasciò libera di correre dalla madre.

«Sono stati gentilissimi.» le disse, con gli occhi che brillavano ed un sorriso in viso. «Mi hanno salvata!»

La dòna del zöch abbracciò la bambina e sollevò lo sguardo sugli uomini.

«Cosa volete?» chiese, con voce rauca.

«State lontane dalle strade degli uomini.» rispose soltanto Arys, facendo cenno a Tancredi ed iniziando ad allontanarsi.

Tancredi rimase lì ad osservare la donna, rimanendo immobile, ma poi si voltò e si incamminò.

La donna rimase ferma anche quando furono spariti, non sapendo che fare.

«Ti hanno fatto del male?» chiese alla bimba, ma lei scosse la testa.


	29. Disinvolto

_Iulia, Tergis, 1009 Or._

«Senti, Sil...»

Thymeria sollevò lo sguardo dall'arco che stava ingrassando. Solo una persona la chiamava "Sil" e solo quando voleva qualcosa...

«Dimmi, Neaira.» disse, osservando la giovane dai capelli rossi che si era inginocchiata davanti a lei.

«Ti darebbe fastidio, se... ecco...» la donna lanciò un'occhiata alla propria destra, dove Arys si era tolto la casacca e stava per infilarsi nel fiume. L'occhiata si soffermò sulla schiena in cui solo alcune vecchie cicatrici erano visibili, ma poi sui muscoli che guizzavano sotto al suo corpo.

«Siete entrambi adulti e maturi, Neaira Gallia Amor.» sbuffò Thymeria, lanciando a sua volta un'occhiata all'uomo. «E non siamo tra quei bacchettoni dei tusciani... solo una cosa, accertati che lo voglia anche lui: lo è.»

La donna si sollevò con un ampio sorriso in volto, si allacciò meglio la cintura sotto al seno e allargò le spalline dell'abito, per renderlo ancora più visibile, e si diresse con passo sensuale vicino all'uomo. Thymeria abbassò lo sguardo sull'arco e continuò a sistemarlo.

«Scusa... Arys... giusto?» chiese Neaira, con un ampio sorriso in volto.

L'uomo portò lo sguardo su di lei e decise che non fosse il caso di levarsi anche i pantaloni.

« _Gralta pribusse_?» chiese, prima di schiarirsi la gola e riprendere in tergisto. «Scusate... c'è qualche problema?»

Neaira appoggiò la mano sul braccio di lui, delicata, e lo tirò lievemente verso il fiume.

«Avrei bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiutasse...» gli sussurrò, con voce flautata. «Il viaggio mi ha riempito di polvere e non riesco a tirarmela via di dosso da sola...»

Arys deglutì e lanciò un'occhiata al punto in cui si trovava Thymeria, più interessata a controllare la corda del suo arco che a quello che stava accadendo.

«Credo che... troverai qualcuno che ti possa aiutare...» disse, a disagio soprattutto visto che la presa della donna si faceva un po' più forte e fu costretto a seguirla in acqua. «Non vorrei approfittare troppo della vostra ospitalità...»

Neaira ridacchiò. Raccolse un po' d'acqua con una mano e se la versò addosso. «Non hai visto ancora nulla della nostra ospitalità.»

Le gocce d'acqua brillavano sul seno prosperoso e cominciarono a bagnare il vestito, rendendolo più aderente. Con un'altra manciata d'acqua, le forme di lei si sottolinearono ancora meglio e lui ne approfittò per fare un passo indietro.

«Credo... di aver da fare...» borbottò Arys, battendo in una calma ritirata e dirigendosi verso Thymeria.

Neaira osservò con uno sguardo di fuoco la schiena di Arys e lo osservò inginocchiarsi accanto a Thymeria. Si chiedeva come quella selvaggia di una Silvanus fosse riuscita a incantare un uomo del genere senza nemmeno sforzarsi.

«Thymeria... è normale?» stava chiedendo Arys, in floriano.

«Cosa?» rispose, sollevando lo sguardo verso di lui mentre arrotolava nuovamente la corda.

«Che... insomma...» lanciò una fugace occhiata alle sue spalle, ma la donna sembrava essere sparita.

«Che una Amor voglia scopare?» chiese lei, con un tono assolutamente indifferente. «Questa non è la Tuscia... se due vogliono accoppiarsi sono liberi di farlo finché tutti sono d'accordo.»

«E tu...?»

Thymeria tentò di trattenere un sorriso, anche se la bocca si incurvò leggermente. «Io sono una Silvanus... Neaira ha avuto il buon senso di chiedere.»


	30. Pianto

_Tuscia, Floris, 974 Or._

La grotta era buia, solo lo stillicidio dell’acqua interrompeva il silenzio. Era scappata tanto tempo prima, dalla sua casa, nessuno voleva ascoltarla e nessuno voleva credere a quello che aveva detto. C’era un fantasma nel suo villaggio, un fantasma che giocava con loro.

Avevano parlato di portarla in un convento di Somnis o di Noctis in un posto lontano da casa sua, dal suo amico.

«Ehi, sei ancora qui?» chiese, inciampando su una stalagmite.

Nessuno l’aveva seguita, non sapeva nemmeno se se ne fossero accorti.

Un nuovo rumore colpì il suo orecchio, era sommesso, gorgogliante quasi.

«C’è nessuno?» chiese, sollevando la gonna per non avere un ulteriore intralcio.

Sì, era decisamente un pianto quello che stava sentendo. Si mosse in quella direzione e trovò davanti a sé una parete dura. Appoggiò la mano e continuò a seguirla, silenziosa. Il pianto continuava sommesso e senza sosta.

«Ehi, ti sei perso?» chiese.

Avanzò ancora un po’, ma il buio assoluto non le permetteva di vedere nemmeno ad un palmo dal naso. Non si era portata nemmeno una candela…

Il pavimento cominciò a scricchiolare e abbassò la mano al pavimento. Mille zampette cominciarono a camminare sulla sua mano e si sollevò di scatto, con un piccolo strillo. Cos’erano? Perché erano cominciati all’improvviso?

Avanzò piano, appoggiandosi alla parete, ma ora anche questa stava cominciando ad essere umida.

La vocina continuò a piangere e la bambina si spinse più avanti. Non poteva lasciare qualcuno in pericolo, l’aveva promesso al fantasma.

Le parve di intravedere una luce lontana e ignorò gli scricchiolii delle creature sotto di lei. Deglutì, lanciando un’occhiata alle sue spalle dove il buio continuava a farla da padrone.

«Ci sei ancora?» chiese la bambina.

La vocina continuò a singhiozzare, ma ancora non sembrava voler dire nient’altro. Rientrare nel buio o raggiungere la luce? Decise di avanzare ancora, anche se la roccia cominciava ad essere strana, ricoperta da qualcosa di soffice… forse era muffa…

A poco a poco la luce si fece più denfinita, sembrava una lanterna appesa al soffitto e accanto ad essa si trovava un grumo raccolto a malapena illuminato. Sembrava che ci fosse un mantello sopra di lui a coprirlo… e da lì proveniva il pianto.

«Va tutto bene… ora andiamo via, va bene?» gli chiese, facendosi forza per inginocchiarsi accanto a lui nonostante la moltitudine frenetica al suolo.

Portò la mano al cappuccio del mucchietto di vestiti e con delicatezza lo fece sfilare indietro. Solo brandelli di pelle erano rimasti attaccati al piccolo cranio e dei capelli scendevano bianchi verso il suolo.

Si sentì attraversare da un brivido freddo e vide il fantasma uscire da lei. Lo vide accoccolarsi sul mucchio di ossa ed entrare all’interno. Le orbite vuote accolsero una debole luce azzurra ed il teschio si sollevò leggermente.

Il pianto continuò, ma non era più il grumo di vestiti a piangere.

Si voltò, cominciò a correre. Le creature si avvinghiarono alle sue gambe ed era sempre più difficile avanzare. Cadde in avanti e strillò di nuovo, piangendo. Si appoggiò con la mano, ma questa trovò qualcosa di duro e rotondo. Lo sollevò e nella debole luce che arrivava fin lì vide un millepiedi uscire da un’orbita cieca.

Gridò e gettò via il teschio, sforzandosi di rimettersi in piedi.

Doveva uscire… doveva fuggire… non poteva restare lì…

Raggiunse la parte buia e continuò a correre, ma le creature sembravano non finire mai.

Dopo quanto tempo dall’inizio di quello scricchiolio aveva raggiunto il cadavere? Perché se n’era andata da casa? Perché non aveva deciso di ascoltarli?

I fantasmi sono malvagi, non c’era alcun dubbio a riguardo…

Cadde di nuovo, mentre le creature cominciavano a sommergerla e si fecero più forte, si intrecciavano. Riuscì a rimettersi in ginocchio e tentò di sollevarsi, cadendo in ginocchio un istante dopo…

«Mamma…» singhiozzò, portandosi le mani al viso e cominciando a singhiozzare. «ho paura…»

Nessuno le rispose, nemmeno il pianto che l’aveva accompagnata fino a lì… allungò la mano verso il buio, verso la salvezza e, un istante dopo, cadde di nuovo…


	31. Fragile

_Iulia, 1009 Or._

Scese nella grotta, silenziosa. Perché era scesa lì sotto? Almeno non era da sola.

Accanto a lei si trovava l'uomo che aveva scelto per andarsene da Tergis eppure... era la scelta giusta? Stava lasciando l'unica terra che avesse mai conosciuto per l'ignoto e, per quanto anche gli spiriti avessero detto che quella era la sua strada, non ne era così convinta...

«Possiamo anche tornare indietro...» la voce di lui era calda e pacata, poteva percepire la mano rassicurante sulla propria spalla.

Scosse la testa.

«No, è per questo che siamo venuti...» rispose, con un sussurro mentre il gelo le si infiltrava nelle ossa. «devo sapere...»

Le mani si strinsero attorno alla corona di fiori che stava portando. La _sáchu_ gliel'aveva data il giorno in cui erano partiti con l'ordine di portarla nel regno confinante e non poteva rifiutare di obbedire.

«Sono con te.» la rassicurò, stringendo lievemente la mano sulla spalla e accompagnandola.

Thymeria appoggiò la mano sulla parete e sentì il segno inciso, i due cerchi concentrici che indicavano la presenza di una dimora di Somnis. Non una torcia era ammessa nelle dimore dei morti, se non quelle che venivano accese per evocare gli spiriti.

Dopo poco percepì la stanza aprirsi e colpì delicatamente un paio di volte la mano di Arys. L'uomo restò indietro e la donna avanzò verso l'altare centrale.

«Spiriti dell'Oltre, chiediamo il vostro aiuto... che il portale si apra e richiami a noi l'entità che la nostra _sáchu_ ci ha mandati a cercare.» recitò Thymeria, estraendo dalla tasca alla cintura l'acciarino e iniziando ad accendere il fuoco. «Per ordine della _sáchu_ io chiedo che compaia alla nostra presenza il re Thedus, colui che affrontò le bestie del Disordine.»

Due scintille si staccarono dal suo strumento e caddero sulla corona. Le foglie cominciarono a fumare, ma gli olii versati su questo attecchirono più in fretta e le fiamme divamparono. L'intera grotta venne illuminata dalle luci e le ombre sulle pareti si inanimarono.

«Grande re dei tempi che furono, io ti porgo la domanda di chi tra noi è conoscitore delle vie occulte.» recitò Thymeria. «Qual è il cammino che ci viene innanzi? Può questa figlia di Iulia, tua discendente, aspettarsi una vita sicura nella terra dell'uomo con cui ha deciso di condividere il tempo che le resta?»

Arys rimase silenzioso. Come doveva sentirsi con quella domanda? Offeso? Preoccupato? Rassicurato del fatto che qualcuno dei compatrioti di Thymeria si preoccupasse del suo futuro?

Thymeria osservò le ombre avvolgere la stanza e una di loro si staccò dalla massa informe delle altre. Uscì dalla roccia e Thymeria vide la forma evanescente dello spirito che si faceva tridimensionale davanti a lei.

L'uomo sollevò una mano e la abbassò, poi scosse il capo.

«Che vuol dire?» chiese Thymeria, con un brivido che le correva lungo la schiena. «Le vie delle ombre sono impenetrabili per me... non sono una _sáchu_.»

L'uomo si voltò appena, osservando chi le stava alle spalle e Arys percepì un brivido che gli correva lungo la schiena.

«Dice di fare attenzione...» cercò di tradurre l' _interfector_. «non sarà facile vivere nella nuova terra...»

Lo spirito fece qualche nuovo cenno e Arys deglutì.

«La solidità e la sicurezza non è cosa per questo fragile mondo...» la voce di Arys si fece man mano più cupa. «non aspettarti una cosa facile né di qua né di là perché quel che è stato... avverrà di nuovo...»

Thymeria deglutì e osservò l'uomo di carne e quello di ombra.

«Dobbiamo tornare a riferire ai tergisti?» chiese.

«No, questi avvisi sono solo per noi.» la voce di Arys si fece più sicura. «Perché dall'unione di due terre la fragilità potrà spezzare l'ordine presente e generare un nuovo futuro.»

Thymeria sospirò, guardando il soffitto sul quale si affollavano le ombre. Non c'era mai una volta in cui le ombre si esprimevano chiaramente. L'ombra si avvicinò ad Arys e gli posò la mano sulla spalla, sussurrandogli qualcosa che Thymeria non riuscì ad udire, e poi si sollevò, fino a raggiungere la selva di ombre sul soffitto.

Le fiamme si affievolirono e morirono, lasciandoli nelle tenebre... soli...


End file.
